Un día bastaría
by moyashi-pon
Summary: Mi segundo fic, es una historia algo bizarra, las advertencias ya estan incluidas en el texto, ya sabrán a que me refiero *... Pues, qué pasa sí Naruto se llega a enamorar de quien menos lo pensaba? bueno algo así, entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es mi segundo fic, tal vez tenga muchos errores así que tenganme paciencia ^^...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Masahi Kishimoto**, yo solo los empleo sin fines lucrativos, o sea no gano nada v__v* y dudo que llegara a sacar dinero con esto v__v.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia esta algo bizarra, aquí a Itachi lo hice chica, pero les prometo que no se nota al leerlo, así que denme una oportunidad, sip? bien y pues... eso.

* * *

1.

La noche caía iluminándose con mil estrellas en el vasto infinito, el frío se sentía más intenso que en lo que había sido el día y algunas personas aún deambulaban por las calles, mientras otras tantas sentadas fuera de sus casas, conversaban amenamente con algunos de sus vecinos. Todo parecía estar tranquilo y sumergido en alguna capa delgada de felicidad, más no era así para todos; sentada en la ventana de su casa, Itachi contemplaba las calles fuera de lo que era su hogar, una casa vieja y abandonada, en realidad no sentía las ganas de arreglarla, de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido las ganas por todo. Solo se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en silencio y con la mente sumergida en sus recuerdos. No respondía las llamadas telefónicas que le hacían ni tampoco sentía ganas de ver a los que habían sido sus compañeros.

Esa misma noche, alguien más venía caminando por las calles, pensando en mil cosas que no había podido borrar de su mente. Vio pasar una familia a su lado, se les quedó viendo, hacía mucho que no recordaba lo que era el tener a sus padres, sonrió entristecido, el recuerdo de esa noche trágica aún lo llevaba presente, era el recuerdo más palpable y aunque deseaba olvidarlo, parecía estar grabado permanentemente en su ser. -Itachi- recordó a lo único que le quedaba de familia y sintió amargura al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que haber sufrido y cargado en tanto tiempo, Konoha le había arrebatado totalmente a su familia y disfrutaba de una paz que no merecía, ya que esta había sido gracias a los Uchiha y ahora, también habían robado la poca serenidad o felicidad con la que hubiera podido contar los sobrevivientes de dicha familia, sólo quedaban Itachi su hermana, Madara el fundador y el cual había sido encarcelado en una prisión de extrema seguridad en Konoha y él, Sasuke. Aborrecía Konoha, y aún más a Kakashi por las cosas que le había hecho a su hermana tiempo atrás, la había sumido aún más, hasta el fondo de ese pozo del cual no había podido salir hasta el día de hoy; apretó los puños, él nunca perdonaría a ese ninja copión. Un empujón lo sacudió de sus pensamientos al sentirse caer al piso.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó la otra persona.

-No importa- dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa- sólo fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez.

-S-sasuke?- preguntó una voz que aunque se escuchaba un tanto ronca, se le hacía familiar.

-Sí?- levantó la vista encontrándose a un chico de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares?- preguntó haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a molestarse.

-Qué te interesa- le respondió cortante y dispuesto a seguir su camino ignorando al inoportuno y dirigiéndole una mirada marca Uchiha.

-No, espera...- le detuvo sujetándole por la muñeca, Sasuke sintió que la sangre le hervía ante la terquedad de ese tipo- ¿no me reconoces?- le preguntó haciendo que el enojo de Sasuke se transformara en incertidumbre.

-No...- le respondió con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar ese rostro, vio que el tipo le sonreía un poco ofendido.

-Bueno no podría culparte, han pasado algunos años... cuántos tienes ahora? Unos 18, 20 años?

-No se quien eres y no me interesa- le respondió quitándose la mano de ese chico de encima- y que te importa cuántos años tenga.

-Sí, tienes 20- sonrió un poco altivo- soy Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru?- preguntó dudoso observando mas detenidamente a aquel joven, luego una leve sonrisa emergió de sus labios- ya veo.

-Perdona que haya sido tan rudo, es que se me hace raro que haya gente por estos lugares... digo, después de todo es una aldea abandonada.

-¿Y que haces tú aquí?

-Estoy dando mis rondines... vigilando la villa, ya sabes- giró sus vista para todos lados- ¿vives aquí Sasuke?

-Sí...- dijo de no muy buen modo, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, pero optó por responderle, después de todo habían sido compañeros de infancia, no pudo evitar pensar en que habría sido de Naruto.

-Ten cuidado, está aldea lleva mucho tiempo sola... ¿porqué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros? Estoy seguro que te sentirás más a gusto.

-No quiero, deseo estar en dónde vivió mi clan- dijo sonando un poco afligido, o eso le pareció a Shikamaru.

-Bueno, de igual forma si llegas a necesitar algo, házmelo saber, te ayudaré con mucho gusto- se ofreció de buena gana. Ya sabía la historia de los Uchiha y sabía que parte de la tranquilidad que tuvieron por un tiempo antes de la última batalla había sido gracias a cierta persona de ese clan, Itachi y su sacrificio.

-Gracias, pero puedo bastarme por mí mismo- le dijo cortante y siguió su camino siendo seguido por la mirada mortificada de Shikamaru, se le quedó viendo hasta que se hubo perdido de su vista, no tenía idea de dónde estaría viviendo el pelinegro, pero quizás mañana que estuviera la luz del día, iría a investigar. Los Uchiha eran personas que se podían considerar poderosas y por lo mismo, peligrosas también; y a Shikamaru no le gustaba nada eso de que Sasuke estuviera viviendo solo, la soledad era mala y podría causar estragos en el pelinegro, sobre todo podría envenenarle la mente. Sabía el carácter del Uchiha y por lo mismo se preocupaba que pudiera suceder algún problema, lo mejor sería buscarle y tratar de que se uniera de nuevo a ellos y dejara atrás el pasado, que estaba seguro, seguía carcomiendo la mente del chico.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa, la encontró a oscuras. Alzó la mano prendiendo la corriente y fue directo a la cocina a dejar los víveres que había comprado. Los guardó y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían. Al abrir la puerta la encontró de nuevo viendo por la ventana y sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró cansado.

-Itachi, ya regresé.

-Bien hermano- le dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Traje el mandado, ¿quieres que haga de cenar?- le preguntó.

-No, yo la hago, no te preocupes- le dijo y volteando a verlo, le sonrió. Sasuke sintió como la seriedad en su rostro se desvanecía, le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio a su hermana dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a preparar la cena. Se sentó a la mesa mirándola. Le recordaba en demasía a su madre, sintió una extraña sensación de calor y bienestar.

-Cuando venía me encontré con Shikamaru- le comentó.

-¿No era ese el alumno de Asuma?

-Sí, el mismo- recargó la cara en su muñeca mirando hacia la ventana que estaba sobre el lavabo- no lo reconocí.

-Todos han cambiado hermano- sonrió levemente, aún en su atribulada mente la sensación que sentía al estar viviendo y cuidando a su hermano menor, la hacían sentir mucho mejor- no pretendías encontrarlos siendo aún niños, verdad?

-No, claro que no...-dijo serio- no me había puesto a pensar en ellos, se me habían olvidado por completo, supongo que al encontrármelo se me vino a la mente cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Aún lo son, Sasuke- le dijo poniendo la charola con comida en la mesa.

-No más- la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa, Itachi le empujó la frente con los dedos, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás. Aunque aún le molestaba a Sasuke ese gesto, le sonrió.

Shikamaru conversaba con sus amigos a la mañana siguiente mientras tomaban un refrigerio, el que ya hasta había dejado de desayunar era Naruto quien estaba demasiado atento a la historia de su amigo.

-¿Porqué no nos avisaste ese mismo rato que viste a Sasuke?-le reclamó.

-Ya era tarde Naruto, además, que más da si se los comentaba ayer o ahora?

-Mucho!!- dijo con enfado en el semblante, Sakura le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Cálmate Naruto, Shikamaru tiene razón, era mejor esperar hasta la mañana... además, por lo que nos dijo, Sasuke aún nos guarda resentimiento.

-Pero nosotros no hicimos nada!!- volvió a decir por enésima vez Naruto- ¿porqué la carga contra nosotros sí no tuvimos que ver en eso que sucedió hace tiempo con Itachi?

-No precisamente con nosotros Naruto, con todo Konoha- dijo Kiba cruzado de brazos y molesto por lo que había escuchado.

-Debemos buscarle- volvió a repetir Naruto.

-Qué caso tendría?- dijo Kiba –aunque tuviéramos la suerte de encontrarlo, dudo mucho que lo hagamos cambiar de parecer...

-Me estás empezando a molestar Kiba- le advirtió Naruto.

-Tu también a mi- le respondió como si nada.

-Yo estoy con Naruto- intervino Shikamaru de nuevo en la conversación- no es bueno dejar a Sasuke solo, sobre todo así como es... sabemos como son los Uchiha y lo que planeaban hacer hace tiempo... no podríamos dejar que el odio y rencor consuman a Sasuke y trate de hacer una nueva pelea.

-Pero que rayos están diciendo??- se levantó Naruto indignado- hablan de él como si fuera un desconocido, es Sasuke!!, ya se olvidaron que fue nuestro compañero??- les miró irritado- y el que sea un Uchiha no quiere decir que vaya a tratar de formar una nueva guerra, Itachi fue un Uchiha también y el defendió Konoha, no todos son iguales, Sasuke es diferente...

-Naruto- le dijo Shikamaru- no hemos olvidado que Sasuke fue nuestro compañero, pero tal parece que a ti ya se te olvido también que trató de vengarse de Konoha y asesinar a los cabezas, además, no podemos dejar pasar de largo el hecho de que estuvo ayudando a Madara con el resto de Akatsukis...

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo!- siguió defendiendo Naruto- hablas de eso como si hubiera sido ayer... no crees que de querer tomar venganza nuevamente, ya lo hubiera hecho??

-Naruto- lo miró Sakura un tanto triste- yo también quiero mucho a Sasuke, y lo considero mi amigo...

-Entonces porqué no lo defiendes?

-Porque pienso que Shikamaru tiene razón, los pensamientos que tiene Sasuke y la soledad en la que está, puede llevarlo a cometer locuras o a imaginarse cosas que no son verdad; podemos salvar a Sasuke y traerlo de nuevo a la aldea para que esté viviendo con nosotros... mostrarle que aún le apreciamos y le queremos como amigo.

-Yo...- dijo compungido- sé como es Sasuke... pero odio que hablen así de él... ha pasado por muchas cosas, no es justo que lo tratemos como una amenaza.

-Lo sabemos Naruto- le respondió Shikamaru palmeándole la espalda- ¿qué te parece sí vamos a buscarlo?

-Esa idea me gusta- dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa muy animoso- dime dónde lo viste?

-Esta en las ruinas de lo que fue el clan Uchiha, aunque esté abandonada la aldea, ha de estar viviendo en alguna de esas casas... quizás en la que vivía de niño.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu!- Naruto se multiplicó- déjanoslo a nosotros, Shikamaru, lo encontraremos.

-Cálmate Naruto, vamos a ir todos- dijo pero ya el rubio se había ido, Shikamaru bufó fastidiado- nunca cambiara.

-Es lo bueno- dijo Sakura en una sonrisa y siguiendo a Kiba y Shikamaru, partieron en busca del último Uchiha.

Las hojas de los árboles ya caían llenando de colores sepias las calles, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su casa, mirando las demás cómo lucían ahora desiertas y muy deterioradas, recordaba cómo era que en tiempos pasados rebosaban de bullicio y algarabía. De pronto sus ojos notaron cierto chakra que se aproximaba a dónde el se encontraba, se puso de pie rápidamente y se encerró en su casa, a escondidas se asomó por la ventana a ver quien era. No deseaba que nadie lo encontrara. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a cierto rubio que se había parado frente a su casa viendo a todas direcciones, su chakra era inconfundible, al verlo voltear hacia donde vivía pudo ver unas marcas sobre las mejillas del rubio, ahora estaba seguro, era Naruto. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y salió de la casa dispuesto a encararse con ese necio.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Naruto?

-S-sasuke...-dijo mirando al pelinegro, había crecido y su apariencia era diferente de la última vez que lo había visto. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y tenía gran parecido a Itachi, pero seguía teniendo ese carácter agrio de siempre.

-¿No puedes dejarme vivir tranquilo?- le preguntó molesto- porqué siempre tienes que estar persiguiéndome??

-No te estoy persiguiendo- le respondió –sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes- dijo regresándose a su casa, Naruto iba a detenerlo cuando otra presencia que salía de la casa lo dejó inmóvil.

-Qué sucede?- era Itachi, mirando con absoluta seriedad y fijamente al rubio. Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad.

-I-itachi...

-Tal parece que ya se corrió la voz de que estamos viviendo aquí- le respondió Sasuke.

-Déjanos tranquilos Naruto- le dijo seriamente, pero con una leve sonrisa casi impersivible- no tenemos nada que ver con Konoha.

-P-pero- no pudo decir más, Itachi mandó un golpe que deshizo la copia del ninja rubio. En ese instante Naruto dejó de correr llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Qué te sucede Naruto?- le preguntó Kiba –encontraste a Sasuke?

-Sí, y no esta viviendo solo- les dijo viendo como los demás lo miraban con curiosidad- esta viviendo con Itachi.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, Naruto y sus compañeros se encontraban sentados frente a Kakashi, Iruka y Asuma los veían pensativos, sobre todo Kakashi que se mostró un poco nervioso al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Itachi.

-Estas seguro que era ella?- preguntó de nuevo Asuma, Iruka parecía un poco serio viendo a Kakashi cómo se veía ansioso, le molestaba lo que ese nombre ocasionaba en su amigo, pues él mantenía una firme amistad con la pareja de Kakashi, Ayame.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro Asuma- dijo Naruto con total convicción- era ella, y Sasuke...- apretó los dientes y los puños –él no quiere saber nada, no quiere que lo busquemos...

-Bueno, ya sabemos como es el carácter de Sasuke- intervino por fin Kakashi –nunca a gustado de socializar con los demás; pienso que es mejor que sigas intentando acercarte a él Naruto, quiera reconocerlo o no, fuiste el más cercano a Sasuke... así que depende de ti.

-Lo haré- sonrió satisfecho el rubio, su cabello también estaba más largo y tenía un gran parecido a su padre Yondaime, sólo que Naruto tenía un aspecto más sombrío debido al kyubii, a quien ahora manejaba sin problema.

-Y... Naruto- llamó Kakashi haciendo que Iruka estuviera pendiente a lo que fuera a decir –no pierdas de vista a Itachi.

-No te preocupes- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- si he de traer a Sasuke, también lo haré con Itachi.

-Gracias Naruto- le sonrió, esa mirada tenía algo diferente, un sentimiento que era compartido por él y el rubio; Iruka frunció el ceño al notarlo, sabía que la presencia de Itachi en Konoha sólo traería problemas a su compañero.

La noche llegó pronto, habían quedado inconclusas muchas cosas y otras se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente, Naruto acostado en su cama miraba hacia el techo, la imagen de Sasuke no podía despegarla de su mente, tenía tanto de no verlo y de no saber de él, sonrió. Deseaba que volvieran a ser amigos, aunque el pelinegro le siguiera diciendo cosas o se burlara de él, no le importaba, quería tenerlo de vuelta. Estaba seguro que ahora que habían descubierto que Itachi seguía con vida, Sasuke estaría más contento. Mientras en otra casa, Kakashi parado frente a la ventana aún seguía pensando en lo que le habían dicho sus subordinados, Itachi vivía... sonrió, no notó como Ayame lo miraba desconfiada, Kakashi seguía viendo llover afuera. La lluvia caía a cantaros, lejos de ahí, en una casa en donde imperaba el silencio y la luz era demasiado tenue, se encontraban tres personas reunidas, dos de ellas hablaban, mientras la otra, parecía escuchar con un gesto serio y angustiado

-Iras a buscarle entonces.

-Sí, lo he estado pensando de hace tiempo ya... creo que es tiempo de dar la cara a esta situación.

-Pero no sabes dónde se encuentran.

-Ahora lo sé... –dijo viendo hacia la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto a Itachi, ambos estaban pensativos.

-No entiendo porqué no pueden dejarnos vivir en paz- dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Quizás temen que nos revelemos... no lo sé- le respondió Itachi.

-Esos de Konoha son unos desconfiados... nunca van a aprender.

-Pude ver que Naruto es el único que quizás confía en nosotros, vi que se alegró de encontrarte...

-¿Qué?- la miró extrañado- no sabes nada Itachi, no malinterpretes.

-No me incomodaría que Naruto viniera a verte –le dijo haciendo que Sasuke volteara rápidamente a verla con cara de fastidio- a quien no quiero ver es a los otros.

-Qué estupideces dices...- dijo ceñudo el menor –yo no quiero ver ni a Naruto ni a nadie, quiero que nos dejen tranquilos. –Itachi sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi barría fuera de su casa mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a levantar las hojas que habían caído al piso, la lluvia había dejado grandes charcos haciendo lucir más fantasmagórica la aldea desierta. Una voz los hizo voltear hacia la calle.

-Hola...- era Naruto, Sasuke torció la boca y siguió recogiendo las hojas ignorando completamente al rubio mientras Itachi sonreía para sí y contestaba a Naruto tan frío como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

-Vine a verlos...

-Ya nos viste, ahora lárgate- dijo Sasuke molesto y aventando la bolsa repleta de hojas a un lado de un árbol entró a la casa.

-No quise molestarlos- dijo Naruto un tanto apenado.

-No lo hiciste- le respondió Itachi un poco más humano ya que no estaba su hermano afuera- debes entender a Sasuke, Naruto... espero que no te rindas tan fácil, recuerdo me dijiste que querías a mi hermano como si fuera tuyo propio.

-Y lo hago, Itachi- le dijo resuelto, luego se quedó pensativo- a ti no te importa que venga a ver a Sasuke?

Itachi lo miró seria, más su mirada reflejaba algo más –el que tu lo hagas no me importa, esa vez que hablé contigo pude verte y creo en ti, Naruto, sé que tus intenciones para con mi hermano son sinceras- Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso, comenzó a ver a Itachi con otros ojos. Vio salir nuevamente a Sasuke afuera con otra bolsa para la basura. Itachi terminó de juntar las hojas y entró a la casa con la escoba en mano, dejando solos al par de jóvenes.

-Aún sigues aquí- dijo Sasuke molesto- eres odiosamente persistente.

-Bueno... no lo hago a propósito, sabes? –vio que el pelinegro lo seguía ignorando, no le importó y tomó asiento en la calzada de la casa.

-¿Es que no piensas largarte?- le dijo ceñudo mirando la confianza que se cargaba el rubio, aunque ya lo conocía como era de vago.

-No Sasuke, vine a visitarte- le sonrió –sabes? te pareces a Itachi.

-Es mi hermana, tenía que parecerme- le dijo sonando fastidiado.

-Jejejeje, sí...- se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Levantó la vista rápidamente al ver que alguien más se unía a ellos- ¿qué hace este tipo aquí?- preguntó Naruto haciendo que Sasuke levantara la vista también y observara al hombre que los miraba serio.

-No me interesan ustedes, vengo a ver a otra persona- dijo seco, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke, lo notó nervioso.

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí Pein?

-Llama a tu hermana- le ordenó, hizo que Sasuke se encolerizara por el modo en que le había hablado.

-No lo haré y es mejor que te largues de aquí cuánto antes- le advirtió.

-Y tu me lo impedirás?- lo miró altivo y burlón.

-Te equivocas, ambos te lo impediremos- se paró Naruto al lado de Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo algo amenazador.

-Vaya... ahora sí es de temer, el jinchuuriki se te ha unido Sasuke- dijo secamente.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Itachi al escuchar tanto barullo fuera de la casa, se quedó de piedra al ver al del rinnegan fuera de su casa.

-Itachi, vengo a hablar contigo- le dijo sin más. Itachi volteo a ver a Sasuke y Naruto, los vio dispuestos a pelear, apretó los puños tragándose el rencor que sentía hacia ese personaje, más por su hermano aparento otra cosa.

-Pasa, hablaremos dentro Pein- el pelirrojo entró a la casa, mientras Itachi dejaba una mirada de advertencia a ambos chicos- no nos vayan a molestar.

-P-pero –se quejó Sasuke, Itachi le sonrió pacíficamente.

-Voy a estar bien, hermano- dijo y entró cerrando la puerta. Naruto se quedó serio viendo hacia donde Itachi y Pein habían entrado.

-Qué hace Pein en tu casa Sasuke?- le preguntó, vio el coraje en la mirada del pelinegro.

-No lo sé Naruto, cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? –se sentó en la calzada pensativo, Naruto se sentó a su lado- Pein ya tiene tiempo que conoce a Itachi, pero desde que se acabo la agrupación no se que intereses tenga en ella ahora... ya ha pasado tiempo de todo eso, no le veo razón de porqué esté aquí.

-No creo que sea algo malo Sasuke- le dijo Naruto- ya las guerras han terminado y no veo motivo porqué vuelvan a suceder- Sasuke sonrió levemente al oír ese comentario, al menos se había enterado que Naruto sí confiaba en ellos.

-Lo sé- le respondió- sólo que me inquieta el que quiera hablar con Itachi... no conozco muy bien a ese tipo, yo sólo lo conocí un poco.

-Oye Sasuke.. –pareció meditar en sí hablar o no.

-Qué.

-I-Itachi... aún sigue odiando a Kakashi... verdad?

-... –torció la boca- a ese imbécil no quiero ni verlo, le hizo mucho daño a Itachi, además, no me ha dicho nada acerca de él.

-Sasuke...

-Qué quieres?

-Me da gusto que estemos juntos de nuevo- le dijo en una amplia y gran sonrisa, Sasuke no supo que contestar.

Dentro de la casa, Pein miraba a Itachi seriamente, verla de nuevo le hacía revivir todo lo que hacía tiempo había estado sintiendo, sonrió levemente.

-Ya veo porque no quisiste quedarte con el resto- dijo Pein sentado en la sala y escudriñando a Itachi con la mirada. La ligera capa de luz que entraba por la ventana la hacía lucir más misteriosa que otras veces, había notado como sus ojos se volvieron sharingan cuando lo vio llegar- también veo que no confías aún en mi.

-Sólo estoy cuidando a mi hermano.

-Lo sé, pero no te inquietes que no vine a buscarte ninguna clase de problemas o inquietudes- le dijo recargándose en el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos- he venido a hablar contigo.

-Qué asuntos pudieras tener conmigo?- le preguntó secamente –que yo sepa todo quedo hablado ese día que partí.

-No todo- le dijo mirándole con un extraño brillo en sus ojos de ciclos sin fin- hubo algo que nunca pude decirte.

-No sé que cosa podría ser, ese día me dejaste muy en claro tus puntos de vista y tu sentir.

-Sé que hubo cosas que no quise decir- dijo pensativo –pero me sentía demasiado frustrado y... simplemente hable sin pensar.

-Extraño en ti- le dijo en un gesto molesto –se supone que te sentías un dios, y los dioses no cometen errores –sonó a burla. Pein sabía que lo estaba humillando, frunció el ceño.

-También se suponía que tenías que acabar con todos los de tu clan y ya veo que no pudiste...- dijo enfrentándosele.

-No compares.

-Tu tampoco hables si no sabes mis motivos.

-¿Motivos?- sonrió- bien... me gustaría escuchar que clase de motivos podrías tener para haber venido hasta aquí.

-Mi motivo no es otro más que el hablar contigo- le dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y mirándola fijamente –y esperar que me puedas escuchar.

-Debe ser algo serio para que hayas venido solo.

-Veo que lo notaste- sonrió levemente –esto es algo que no les incumbe a los demás, sólo a ti y a mi.

-Y que podría ser?

Ya era de noche y Kakashi esperaba fuera de la casa de Naruto, necesitaba hablar con él acerca de unas cosas que no lo podían dejar tranquilo. Esa tarde había tenido una pequeña discusión con Ayame, la cual había sido producida por la información que Iruka le había contado a la chica, acerca del regreso de Itachi. Pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta del rubio caminar tranquilamente por la calle, sonrió.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Naruto.

-Kakashi –le miró extrañado –tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

-No, solo un par de minutos.

-Se te ofrecía algo?- le preguntó –o has venido a tomar un poco de sake?

-No, ya tomé sake con Iruka.

-Y cómo esta Iruka-kun? –le preguntó –ayer lo vi algo serio.

-Sí... estaba un poco molesto conmigo –suspiró recordando la discusión que habían tenido en el bar –esta en la creencia de que ahora que han encontrado de vuelta a Sasuke y a Itachi, se convertirá en problema para mi y Ayame.

-Vaya, es lo que imaginé- dijo abriendo la puerta e invitando a entrar al peliblanco- por cierto, vengo de ver a Sasuke, Kakashi.

-Lo sé, por eso precisamente vine también.

-¿Sabes?, hoy me fue mejor que la otra vez... pude hablar bien con él.

-Me da gusto... eso era lo que esperábamos- dijo poniéndose nuevamente serio –y, ¿pudiste hablar con Itachi?

-No- le respondió borrando la sonrisa –en sí, sólo pude verla un instante... Pein se presentó en casa de Sasuke.

-¿Pein?- preguntó totalmente extrañado ante esa confesión -¿y qué tiene que ver Pein con ellos?

-Fue a hablar con Itachi...

-¿Con Itachi?- trataba de no mostrarlo pero se le podía notar que estaba nervioso y que no le había parecido aquella noticia.

-Sí, no sé que tanto hablarían, pero al final Pein se fue algo serio... bueno, más que otras veces y a Itachi ni la vi... no sé que podría haber pasado. Cuando Pein se fue, Sasuke me dijo que regresara después y entró a su casa... yo creo también quería ver cómo estaba Itachi.

-¿Y tu no entraste?

-No… aún no me dan tanta confianza- dijo –bueno, al menos Sasuke no, en cambio a Itachi la vi más diferente en la mañana que llegue a visitarlos... – sonrió nostálgico- solo hablé con ella un instante, pero pude notar que ha cambiado-. Kakashi sonrió al escuchar eso, se puso de pie yendo directo a la puerta.

-Nos veremos después Naruto, no le digas a Iruka que te pregunte por Itachi... –suspiró- y te encargo que sigas yendo a verlos... es muy necesario.

-Lo haré, dattebayo!!

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa, seguía con la mirada fija en su hermana, quien preparaba la cena en completo silencio. La notaba pensativa y odiaba que ésta le ocultara las cosas que ocurrían. Sasuke se sentía el cabeza de la familia y deseaba proteger a su hermana de cualquier mal, por eso encontraba demasiado molesto el hecho de que Itachi no le tuviera tanta confianza.

-Me dirás a que ha venido Pein a la casa? –preguntó seco esperando recibir respuesta, solo vio a su hermana mirarle de reojo y sonreír levemente.

-No tiene importancia- dijo igual de seria.

-Aún así quiero que me digas a que ha venido ese hombre –insistió- tu no tienes ya asuntos que tratar con Akatsuki, eso acabo hace tiempo.

-Si estás molesto debido a que piensas que estoy confabulándome con Akatsuki, pierde cuidado, no tengo nada que ver con ellos... aunque veo que no me tienes confianza.

-Y tu hablas de confianza? –sonrió sarcástico- tu eres quien no quiere confesarme a que ha venido Pein y dices eso.

-Hermano... –sonrió Itachi- no confundas la falta de confianza con el querer algo de privacidad.

-Bien... –dijo molesto y, parándose de la mesa, salió de la cocina hacia su recámara. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, tratando de desaparecer el enfado que sentía. Pasaron los minutos, la luz de la luna se colaba por los cristales de la ventana iluminando la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba la casa, se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Sasuke entre abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana caminar hacia él y sentarse a un lado de su cama.

-No quiero que pienses que no te tengo confianza o que te ignoro- acertó a decir Itachi, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra parte ofendido.

-Dime que es lo que quiere ese hombre- ordenó.

-Él... –Itachi suspiró afligida- solo ha venido a disculparse por algo que sucedió hace tiempo, antes de que dejara Akatsuki.

-Sólo vino a eso? –preguntó confundido- y eso era lo que querías ocultarme?

-Ves cómo hay cosas que no tengo porqué contarte? –le preguntó Itachi, Sasuke sonrió por un lado- habrá cosas que no podré hablar contigo hermano, cómo otras que sin duda te las diré.

-Bien –suspiró- creo que después de todo tengo que acostumbrarme a que también tenías conocidos y seguro vendrán a buscarte –la miró serio- pero cuando quieran problemas, entonces me lo dirás Itachi.

-Lo haré, y lo mismo pido para ti...–dijo seria, aunque por dentro sonreía al sentirse como su hermano pequeño la protegía. Se puso de pie y se acostó ahora en su cama, miró hacia la ventana; la luna y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto iluminando todo el cielo, Itachi aún tenía rondando en su mente aquellas dos palabras que le confesó el pelirrojo; ese par de palabras que no sabía cómo le iban a llegar a afectar.

* * *

Todavía siguen ahí? bien! eso significa que si les gustó o que no tenían nada más que hacer v__v, lo cual espero que sea lo primero ^_*, no, no es cierto, bueno, ojala les haya gustado las tonterías que escribí y nada más pedirles que no se les olvide dejarme un review, de perdido nada mas para saber que lo leyeron ^o^v, bien, nos leemos luego!!


	2. Órdenes

Hola de nuevo!! ^^

Bien, antes que nada, explicaré que pasó con Itachi y Kakashi ( gomen, se me había olvidado explicar) bueno, lo que sucede es que según esto y en mi mundo de estupideces sin fin (llamése imaginación), hace tiempo Kakashi compartía una relación con Itachi, él amaba mucho a la Uchiha, pero sucedió que de pronto se apareció Ayame, una chica a la cual, cuando eran niños ella y Kakashi, éste le había prometido quedarse siempre con ella y protegerla, y cómo era una promesa de un ninja, cuando Ayame volvió, Kakashi tuvo que dejar a Itachi para cumplir su promesa echa a Ayame. Itachi sufrió mucho y pasó por muchas cosas... buehh, algo así, bueno espero haber aclarado la duda ^^*.

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo y disculpen mis errores v__v, sé que tengo muchos pero denme una oportunidad más, onegai!! Ahora sí, a leer!!

* * *

2. Órdenes

Naruto se despertó muy de mañana, fue hacia la ventana de su cuarto descubriendo que el cielo aún se encontraba nublado. Suspiró cansino, aún traía la duda de porqué razón habría ido Pein a casa de los Uchiha, sabía que le había prometido a Sasuke que iría después pero la incertidumbre de saber que había ocurrido esa tarde, lo hizo moverse y tomando la chamarra que se encontraba colgada en el perchero, salió a la calle. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta caminaba pensativo y con la mirada clavada en el piso, habían pasado apenas dos días en que había estado en la aldea de los Uchiha, le gustaba saber que al menos Sasuke no le había pedido que ya no fuera a verle, se sentía con más confianza de presentarse sin ser despedido de mala manera; pero también le inquietaba demasiado Itachi. Sonrió al recordar la pequeña conversación que había tenido con ella. Era una persona fría, pero ese día le había demostrado que no todo era como el pensaba.  
-Naruto-kun- le llamo una voz que sonó un tanto dulzona, volteó a ver y se encontró con Sakura- estás bien?, te ves pensativo.  
-Sí, estoy bien Sakura- le sonrió, notó como la pelirosada se sonrojó- iba hacia casa de Sasuke.  
-Cómo está?  
-Bien –suspiró- sigue siendo igual de frío y uraño, pero sé que sigue siendo una buena persona, sólo que necesita tiempo para abrirse... supongo...  
-Entiendo- Sakura trataba de seguirle el paso al rubio, lo miró al rostro y sonrió. Naruto se había convertido en un joven maduro y divertido a la vez, además de que físicamente era atractivo en demasía, razón por la que la mayoría de las chicas que antes lo rechazaba ahora lo miraban y se mordían el labio arrepentidas.  
-En cambio Itachi, que aunque aparenta ser una persona intimidante y misteriosa, he encontrado que es muy sencilla y... –sonrió- es todo lo contrario de lo que yo creía.  
-Itachi? –preguntó Sakura encontrando un poco extraña la actitud del rubio; no supo porqué pero un calor empezó a recorrerle el estomago- Itachi siempre ha sido así Naruto, es solo que antes nosotros nunca tuvimos trato con ella, por eso no sabemos como sea en realidad –torció la boca- no entiendo que es lo que le encuentras de especial. –Naruto miró a Sakura de reojo y sonrió.  
-Es muy parecida a Sasuke –dijo Naruto- sólo que una vez que la vez, no puedes dejar de mirarla a los ojos.  
-Claro... eso lo produce el sharingan –dijo celosa Sakura, Naruto sonrió. Encontraba divertido el poner celosas a las chicas, ya que antes él era el que batallaba para ser tomado en cuenta por ellas, ahora eran ellas quienes peleaban porque el rubio las notara; pero para Naruto, las cosas del amor aún podían esperar, el se sentía a gusto estando por su propia cuenta y sin presiones sentimentales, o al menos eso creía. Recordó los ojos de Itachi y sonrió nuevamente.  
-Naruto- escuchó que le llamaban otra vez, era Iruka quien venía hacia su encuentro.  
-Hola Iruka-senpai.  
-Hola Naruto –se metió las manos a los bolsillos, parecía nervioso; Sakura y Naruto lo miraron con extrañeza. Después de que pareció meditarlo, cuestionó- supe que fuiste hace unos días a ver a Sasuke a su casa...  
-Ah... Sasuke... –trastavilló Naruto, seguro que también Iruka estaba con curiosidad y deseoso de sacar información con respecto al nuevo encuentro de los dos Uchichas, esto debido a los problemas que vivieron Kakashi e Itachi hacía tiempo atrás. Naruto no supo que contestar, no quería crearle problemas a su sensei con Ayame- porqué lo preguntas, Iruka?  
-Pues... –parecía que las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un ligero rosa, Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre ellos- ayer tuve una pequeña conversación con Kakashi y puedo notar cómo aún le afecta "ese nombre". –Naruto miró serio a Iruka, sabía que esa "conversación" seguro sonaba más a discusión, suspiró cansino.  
-Sí, de hecho voy ahora hacia allá.  
-Ah... que bien –dijo tratando de sonreír pero bien se le notaba que no le parecía en nada aquella idea- me imagino que también verás a Itachi... no es así?  
-Así es, tengo que verla, vive también ahí.  
-Sí... tienes razón... –se sonrío nervioso- ando un poco distraído...  
-Supongo... –le respondió mirando hacia otra parte, Sakura notó algo en Iruka, cómo si estuviera ocultando algo.  
-Porqué no acompañas a Naruto, Iruka-sensei?  
-A-acompañarlo? –preguntó aún más ansioso, Naruto miró a Sakura con un gesto de desaprobación.  
-Claro, seguro que Naruto encantado querrá que le acompañes, no es así Naruto-kun?  
-Ettoo.... sí, claro... puedes venir si lo deseas Iruka-senpai.  
-Claro que me gustaría ir a ver a... Sasuke –dijo fingiendo sonreír, el ver cara a cara a esa persona que él estaba seguro ocasionaría problemas entre su pareja de amigos era algo que había deseado desde que se había enterado de la noticia, así que al escuchar esa oportunidad la aceptó sin dudar, ya que así descubriría más cosas acerca de la "problemática y entrometida" Itachi. Ambos se fueron caminando tras la mirada traviesa de Sakura.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la aldea Uchiha, parecía un pueblo fantasma, Naruto sonrió al sentir que pronto vería de nuevo a sus amigos, mientras Iruka sentía todo lo contrario al rubio; sentía coraje y ansiedad de saber que estaría viendo cara a cara a Itachi, esa mujer que aún hacía mella en Kakashi.  
-Pronto estaremos ahí- interrumpió Naruto sus pensamientos- viven casi a medio pueblo, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.  
-Q-qué bien –fue toda la contestación que dio el moreno. Naruto sabía a que se debía eso, sólo sonrió levemente y siguió caminando con Iruka siguiéndole a escasos cuatro pasos detrás de él. Pronto vieron la pequeña casa a media cuadra, estaba limpia y aunque tenía el aspecto de abandono, podía verse un poco cuidada. Naruto sonrió al ver que estaban ya más cerca de su destino y aceleró el paso, Iruka sufrió un poco más al seguirle, sentía los pies de plomo. Al irse acercando cada vez más, pudieron ver que afuera, en la pequeña calzada se encontraban dos personas hablando, caminó más rápido. Naruto se encontró con Pein e Itachi nuevamente hablando, pero esta vez fuera de la casa. Itachi volteó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y el moreno, los miró sin ningún rasgo de sentimiento en su rostro, era más bien frío e indiferente.  
-Sasuke no está- habló golpeado viendo a Naruto, quien le miraba fijo a los ojos. A Itachi le pareció que había algo más en esa mirada azul cielo.  
-Pein...- susurró Iruka viendo al pelirrojo que les sonreía sarcásticamente y les miraba déspota- qué hace él aquí Itachi?  
-Eso es cosa que no te importa –le respondió secamente y mirándolo seria- los asuntos de los Uchiha no son de incumbencia para Konoha, así que largo de aquí.  
-I-Itachi... –dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos de la chica, no lograba ver en ella a la persona que días atrás lo había recibido de buena manera, se sintió decepcionado y sin saber porqué, también sintió coraje, un fuego que crecía en su estómago y le carcomía su ser y éste crecía más al ver a Pein ahí, parado junto a ella y sonriéndole burlón.  
-Tus asuntos son con Sasuke, zorro, no conmigo –le dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente- luego irá a buscarte.  
-...- Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad, notó algo en la mirada de Itachi, sabía que algo ocurría, más no dijo nada y dando media vuelta, partió de ahí aún en contra de su voluntad. Iruka le siguió de cerca, aún mirando a la extraña pareja que iba quedando a espaldas de ellos, veía la mirada de Itachi aún clavada en ellos dos, solo que a Iruka le pareció al final que la mayor de los Uchiha había sonreído levemente.  
-Algo anda mal- interrumpió la voz de Naruto sus pensamientos- hay algo escondido en todo esto...  
-Lo sé... –dijo Iruka también pensativo- Pein en casa de los Uchiha no es buena señal.  
-No confundas –aclaró molesto Naruto de que el moreno estuviera incriminando a los Uchiha- yo confió plenamente en que Sasuke e Itachi no tienen pensado ni planean hacer nada malo contra nosotros; y dudo que Pein también esté buscando problemas...  
-Entonces?  
-Siento que hay algo más... –sintió un amargo sentimiento dentro de él- no creo que Pein comparta un gran lazo de amistad con Itachi... seguro la busca para su propia conveniencia, pero, qué podría estar planeando?  
-Quizás atacar Konoha...  
-No creo...  
-Naruto –dijo cansado de escuchar las negativas del rubio- si tu mismo dices que Pein no tiene una amistad con Itachi, y que es algo que le conviene... qué te hace dudar que no esté buscando problemas nuevamente?  
-Y-yo...  
-Sé que te une un gran lazo con ellos pero siento advertirte Naruto, esto tiene que llegar a oídos de Tsunade-sama.  
-A ella?? Y porqué?? –le cuestionó molesto.  
-Akatsuki y los Uchiha están reuniéndose de nuevo... y eso no puede ser nada bueno.  
-Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo, Iruka-senpai.  
-No me importa Naruto... y mientras más alejado te encuentres de ellos, mejor.  
-Qué? –le preguntó molesto- ¡no los dejaré en un momento así!, lo siento pero tendré que desobedecer esa orden.  
-Te buscarás problemas con Tsunade-sama, Naruto.  
-No me importa- dijo y se alejó de Iruka dejándolo solo en las calles de Konoha.

Naruto llegó sintiéndose realmente molesto y azotando la puerta de su casa, se fue directo a su recámara dejándose caer en la cama. No se hallaba tranquilo, se paró y abrió la ventana de su cuarto, el aire fresco comenzó a circular nuevamente por toda su habitación; con los puños apretados, Naruto contempló las calles de Konoha como lucían tranquilas y bulliciosas a sus ojos y las comparó con las calles abandonadas, en ruinas y silenciosas de en donde estaban viviendo Sasuke e Itachi; se sintió muy mal, aún peor al recordar que Iruka le había prohibido reunirse de nuevo con el par de Uchihas. Golpeó el marcó de la ventana y volviéndose a tirar en la cama, contempló el techo pensativo, no podía dejar de culpar a Ayame que debido a sus "tontos celos infundados" le había pedido a Iruka que vigilara a los Uchiha, no se perdonaría sí algo malo le ocurriría a Sasuke y a Itachi por aquella estúpida orden... Itachi, Naruto recordó cómo lo había tratado hacía un rato; era tan diferente de la última vez que había ido a su casa y había hablado sinceramente con ella. Sabía que aunque había algo inmiscuido ahí, tenía la seguridad de que no era de peligro como pensaba Iruka. Un ruido lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana, sonrió al ver a Sasuke entrando por ella.  
-Sasuke... –Naruto se paró rápidamente de la cama yendo a su encuentro, no había creído que el pelinegro fuera a verle tan rápido... sobre todo que hubiera ido a verle, ya lo demás era ventaja.  
-Dijo Itachi que fuiste a buscarme... –dijo pasando de lado al rubio y sentándose en el sillón- y que no fuiste solo... –esto más bien sonaba como recriminación, Naruto sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke.  
-Sí, no fui solo.  
-A quien llevaste?  
-Era Iruka –dijo entrelazando sus manos y perdiendo la mirada en sus recuerdos- y no creo que le haya gustado lo que vimos, Sasuke.  
-Porqué dices eso?  
-Cuando llegamos a tu casa, nos encontramos a Pein con Itachi... hablaban muy serios... imagino que sabrás lo que pensó Iruka al ver la escena.  
-Claro, no es algo raro el que Konoha piense mal de los Uchiha... –dijo molesto- eso no es nada nuevo.  
-Sí... supongo... –dijo viendo como la mirada oscura de Sasuke se tornaba más seria y disgustada- pero no todos pensamos así, Sasuke.  
-No importa que sólo tu pienses lo contrario baka, los demás ya están asegurando que somos malas personas... me fastidian.  
-Sasuke... –Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole su apoyo- quizás sea sólo yo, pero como puedes saber que los demás piensen lo mismo, basándote solo en el comentario de una sola persona? Así como no todos ustedes son iguales, tampoco los que vivimos en Konoha pensamos todos igual... aquí tienes amigos Sasuke...  
-Lo dudo Naruto... –el rubio sonrió un poco abatido.  
-¿Sabes? cuándo éramos niños y que partiste de Konoha, dejaste a muchas personas lamentándose tu partida. Quizás la mayoría no lo muestre, pero créeme que sí lo sienten Sasuke...  
-No digas tonterías usuratonkachi, que no vine a presenciar una escena cursi –le dijo serio- quiero saber que es lo que querías, para que fuiste a buscarme.  
-Pues... –se puso nervioso- solo había ido a hablar contigo, cómo antes.  
-Naruto, no tengo tiempo para andar de amigo de nadie.  
-Qué no tienes tiempo? –le preguntó igual de serio- entonces eso quiere decir que están ocupados haciendo algo?  
-Es cosa que no te importa –dijo y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, aún más molesto de lo que había estado antes, Naruto lo notó y se paró también.  
-Sasuke...  
-Qué quieres? –espetó molesto.  
-Aun y digas que no me importe, no los dejaré solos... seguiré yendo con ustedes –Sasuke cerró los ojos molesto, pero por dentro sonrió al ver la amistad sincera que le obsequiaba el rubio.  
-Haz lo que quieras Naruto- dijo y desapareció por la ventana. Naruto suspiró más afligido aún, se asomó por la ventana a ver si podía ver por donde se había ido el pelinegro cuando vio que alguien le hablaba desde la calle, era Sakura.  
-Naruto! –le llamó- Tsunade-sama te busca –Naruto torció la comisura de la boca y bajó serio a encontrarse con la todavía Hokage.

Itachi miraba a través de la ventana, seguía con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Pein era alguien a quien no se podía dejar de largo sin que produjera algo en cualquier persona, tenía una personalidad un tanto magnética y ese aire de líder lo hacían sobresalir; Itachi suspiró afligida, aunque sabía estas cosas no podía obligarse a sentir algo que no podía. También le inquietaba sin saber porqué razón, la clase de mirada con la que Naruto la había visto.  
-Lamento el retraso- dijo Sasuke al llegar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana.  
-Aún es temprano... fuiste con Naruto?  
-Sí –Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama cansado- me esta hartando toda esta situación, estábamos muy bien hasta que esa maldita noche me tuve que encontrar con ese odioso de Shikamaru.  
-Porqué dices eso?  
-Iruka piensa que nos estamos confabulando con Akatsuki y que planeamos algo malo... –Sasuke suspiró afligido y molesto- ten por seguro que nos estarán vigilando de ahora en adelante.  
-Iruka... –Itachi repitió el nombre casi en un susurro, se había enterado por Pein que Kakashi estaba viviendo con Ayame desde hacía dos años. Itachi sonrió al recordar que Iruka, quien era el mejor amigo de Kakashi; también mantenía un fuerte lazo con Ayame. Tenía la certeza de que esa visita que les había hecho esa mañana llevaba algo más escondido, sabía a que se debía ese odio de parte del moreno hacia ellos dos, sabía que Iruka tenía miedo de que ella se entrometiera en la vida de Kakashi- no debería sorprenderte Sasuke, ya sabías que eso mismo era lo que Konoha piensa de nosotros.  
-Lo sé, pero me fastidian –repitió molesto- quisiera que nos dejaran tranquilos de una buena vez.  
-Hay una forma- dijo Itachi seria, Sasuke la miró expectante.  
-Cuál es esa?  
-Ignorándolos... –le sonrió- tarde o temprano se cansarán de perseguir al viento. –Sasuke sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la almohada.  
-A qué vino de nuevo Pein?  
-Quiere hacer las paces conmigo –dijo Itachi, ocultándole a su hermano la verdadera razón- y a contarme ciertas cosas que no sabía habían ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera de todo esto.  
-Qué cosas?- preguntó Sasuke lleno de curiosidad.  
-Cosas insignificantes... –le respondió casi en un murmullo, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, recordando al ninja peliblanco que hacía tiempo la había herido.

Naruto se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con una mirada furibunda viendo hacia fuera de la oficina del Hokage. Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai se encontraban también acompañándole en dicha reunión. Tsunade con los ojos cerrados, las manos entrelazadas y la vena en la frente a punto de reventar trataba de controlarse ante el rubio testarudo.  
-Te he dicho que sí te he dado una orden debes obedecerla- repitió por cuarta vez.  
-No me importa, podrás ser Hokage y podrás imponer reglas, pero los amigos no forman parte de algún trato o una estúpida orden.  
-Te prohíbo que me hables así- le advirtió.  
-Entonces no me exijas que deje de ver a Sasuke porqué no lo haré.  
-Naruto- esta vez se metió en la conversación Kakashi para tratar de controlar los ánimos- no te está prohibiendo, solo será por un tiempo mientras veamos que es lo que estén planeando... entiende que no es de confiar el que se estén reuniendo los Akatsukis y los Uchiha.  
-No, lo que no entiendo es porqué aún ustedes no pueden confiar en Sasuke e Itachi –les recriminó el rubio- sí saben que años pasados fue Itachi quien dándole la espalda a su clan, los exterminó por el bien de Konoha, que lo que sucedió también hace poco con los Akatsukis fue porqué aún estaba protegiendo la villa y siendo espía de nosotros, de que lo que hizo por Sasuke fue para ayudarlo a sobrevivir... –Naruto guardó silencio, se dio cuenta de que dentro estaba sintiendo algo que le pinchaba el corazón-... no sé porqué aún no confían... –dijo y se fue hacia la puerta tras la mirada angustiada de todos- obedeceré tus órdenes vieja Tsunade, pero no me pidas que me olvide del lazo que tengo con ellos-. Naruto salió dando un portonazo, se alejó de ahí alicaído. Dentro Tsunade, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando aún fija hacia la puerta permanecía pensativa.  
-Tsunade-sama- interrumpió Iruka- desea que vigilemos a Naruto para que no haga alguna tontería?  
-No- dijo de pronto, suspiró y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su rostro- las órdenes han cambiado, ahora es misión el traer de vuelta a Konoha a los Uchiha –todos se miraron intrigados, Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago- Kakashi, encárgate tu junto a Naruto de que así se cumpla.  
-Eso quizás se lleve algo de tiempo- le respondió, Iruka miraba angustiado a su amigo y a la Hokage a la vez.  
-No importa el tiempo que tome, lo importante es que los Uchiha convivan de nuevo en Hokage –sonrió- Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas, estoy segura que esos lazos que tiene con ellos, hará que se evapore cualquier rastro de rencor que aún pudieran tener-. –Kakashi le sonrió a Tsunade, Sakura miró a Sai y a Shikamaru emocionada mientras el único que parecía estar en desacuerdo con aquella orden había sido Iruka, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

* * *

Siguen ahí? no se desmayaron? no golpearon su monitor? bien ^^, entonces espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos el que sigue! dejenme reviews, onegai...v___v*

arigato gosaimachta!


End file.
